darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Snuggly the Crow/@comment-26973240-20161019202607/@comment-26973240-20161020013301
Lavey, Pickle Pee's nest and existance in Dark Souls 3 proves this statement 2 be heavily contridactory, as it's very, VERY obvious that Fromsoftware had no fucking clue whatso-fucking-ever what they were doing, as they had no way of knowing how the code and coding would work properly. Pickel Pee's refined flawless working of in Dark Souls 3 with this mechanic proves that it was an early prototype of the code that WAS supposed 2 be automated and fully functional, if you suggest this is intentional, it would seem very amateurish 2 a ridiculesly insulting degree that baffles it's own existence. The fact Pickle pee's trading flawless coding proves that the trade area was an afterthought with crap the crow, and was sloppily slapped 2gether on what must have been on short notice with no obvious longterm testing or longevity. 1st off, if this WAS intentional, and not meant originally 4 player trading, then how would you figure this out other than load screen tips, guides or by accident and dumb luck? as no clue 2 the existence of the feature is even hinted at, quote me if im wrong; i am almost 100% certain there is an obscure clue i missed on the mechanic. 2ndly, if this WAS intentional, then why need homeward bone, death, bonfire, etc? it goes in direct conflict with itself as the only way you'd be able 2 figure this out is by dumb luck and researched testing, and why bother without knowledge or testing? finding this out by player means would have 2 be accidental as there is no known way of knowing this mechanic existed early in Dark Souls lifespan. 3rd, risk and reward? what? you seriously mean 2 tell me, some idiot would develop a feature intentionally, test it, leave it in, without adding ingame advertisement 4 it? this would make zero sense, especially knowing some rare items only gotten via corpse drops or non-respawning enemies, forcing players 2 play 4 extended newgame+'s 2 pay the price 4 what can only be tens, if not hundreds of hours of fuck knows how long it takes 2 achieve newgame+ +newgame+ lvl. Not only would this be artificial lengethening via trial and error, but unusually cruel punishment 4 simple risk vs reward testing, making it virtually infinetely flawless in it's own right, which can only be considered as maddening, and large scale community wide testing upon discovery. Considering that and much, MUCH more conflicting factors, it is clear this was a protype feature that clearly was NOT meant 4 mass consumption, was NOT tested and WAS intentionally left in, your statement has more holes than swiss cheese, lavey. EDIT1: Sparkly the crow? what? there was an earlier build of this feature? how is that even... unbeliavable, they made an alpha feature? and tested this? this can't be intentional design, right? there's no way this "feature" was tested and approved, considering how it's coded, this means either 1 of 2 things: A: Coding software was either a fucking mess or buggy piece of shit, even if not, why make such an incomplete mess with such simplistic mechanics? or did they not "allow" 4 such "complex" coding? B: Let's play along, and consider that this "WAS" made on purpose. The only reason i can think of would be purposeful obfuscation and delibarate trial and error, as otherwise this has no reason 4 existing other than what is obvious play testing. Considering how this WAS released, the player base would HAVE 2 be the testing group or a sacrificial lamb, as it wouldn't make sense otherwise as an "advertised" feature, this is further emphasized by the incomplete simplicity of the coding, either they did or didn't have enough time 2 finish said feature, or did not care, or did, but left it in 4 only delibarate obfuscation. I dread 2 think of this feature being worse in Demon Souls, it's already a broken mess in Dark Souls.